custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Slice??? Is this {the main page} one of your shenanigans?- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Slice, WHAT. IS. GOING. ON? ODST! 01:03, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Son of a Bohrok?! What the fudge happened to the site? Not a Custom Barbies Wiki! :( This does, however, fit perfectly into my story I'm making! But seriously - what's happening? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) So I'm the only one noticing the barbie crap!? ODST! 01:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Is this supposed to be your sick idea of an April Fool's joke? No. This his epic idea for and April fools joke. Nice, Slice, this made me actually laugh out loud. My parents looked at me, and I clicked on a bookmark as fast as I could so they didn't see the pink page. [[User:Teammcb|'Team']][[User Talk: Teammcb|'mcb']] 01:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) I can only think of one person who this wouldn't disgust. Time to die 01:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC)Oh god, I hope this is a joke and will be fixed soon. Okay... Nice one, now can April Fool's Day be over? [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] ...your time. As for me, I won't have to bear it that long. MWA-HA-HA-HA-HA!!! Good-bye, I'm going to go edit TBW. At least nothing ever happens there. >:D [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Haha! Happy April Fools day, Slice! (even though it's March 31st here.)- [[User:Scorpion665|'Be just ']][[User talk:Scorpion665|'or be dead.']] Pictures of Glitch Her'e some historic pictures ... I can't tell you how quickly I uploaded them. Phew! Hope they help for proof. Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 01:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I am gonna kill you for this one... Slicer is dead for this prank... 01:21, April 1, 2011 (UTC) hahahahahahahaha You crack me up. Very funny prank. --'Varkanax39' 15:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Where'd you find the BZP article about the barbie admins? Link? Lord Starscream|Transformers: Dark of the Moon|(110 Days!) 16:22, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Nice one Nice prank! I actually laughed (I rarely laugh), but I we would love our wiki back? :3 - [[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] You can restore the wiki to past versions by clicking the "previous versions" button on the theme designer. Just thought I'd let you know... --'Varkanax39' 15:29, April 2, 2011 (UTC) OK. It's just that the skin looks different then before, and I thought you were trying to return it to the previous form manually. Varkanax39 15:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Okay? That's fine, I supose. Anywho, I'm not leaving until May. :D So two more months, considering that I still have to learn how to use Blender 3D and Adobe After Effects and Sony Vegas PRO 10. So yeah, I'm back, temporarily. Sorry, for posting the vid. Wont happen again. :D ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 20:14, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Map I may need an image of a second Cortaka Nui, however, this one has to be slightly larger. Toa Keos 00:42, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slice, don't you think it would be great if CBW had a slogan? I was on mibbit talking to Toa_Takanuva, and he came up with one that I think is great: "It's not about the things you buy, it's about the stuff you make" so what do you think? - maroon green blue purple silver >The maroon green blue purple silver >Copycat maroon green blue purple silver >MOCist Crib.To.Coffin 06:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Do you think we need to update the wiki history for 2011? --Chicken Bond 00:49, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Blogs well I'll leave this one up to you , but as you know alot of Users are getting upset with the blogs so I figured maybe we could make a vote about it. [[User:Biogecko|'Bio']] [[User talk:Biogecko|'Gecko']] Aren't you supposed to be sleeping? :3 ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 06:56, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Read my blog to find out why I'm still alive. And I'm ill aswell, which is why I'm on right now aswell. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 07:11, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Reptor has a dupe. Read "Evil Kitteh"'s comments on SS7's latest blog. He sounds like Reptor to me... Speaking of SS7, Wiki Metru. You must read. O_O --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 07:12, April 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm making this my new account, abbandonig my old one.--'Evilkitteh' 22:00, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Okay, you know what. TT represents HFP, and I have lost all respect for there. It seems like everyone there are just a bunch of debating jerks. And they lost a potentioal member. I wont do it again, not because TT or you want it, but I'm going to stop for the entire community. And I know you wont reply for another week, considering you barely answer your messages. All he does is cause arguements, or debates as he calls it. I'm not going to be going to the WikiMetru channal if this is how things are going to be. Sorry, but I don't see how he was promoted without Pana's consent. It angers me that thing ended up this way, now I hope you understand, but I am not going to stand for it and I'm going to leave WM's mibbit as I'm now apparently an @$$hole now, as you put it in your message. So, bye. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 02:49, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I'll reply. But not now. I'm busy with other stuff. ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']] [[Shadowplayer|'is']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'AMAZING!']]~ 03:33, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Slice, get on mibbit, something's REALLY wrong. Jareroden97 00:31, April 7, 2011 (UTC) FuSoTech World Survival So, you and the other guy(s) going to finish FuSoTech World Survival or what? Main page why hasn't the main page (featured stuff) been updated yet? its been weeks! --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 13:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) No worries, I'm used to being at the butt end of the joke. (well played though) Reach for the stars and don't look back! 18:45, April 9, 2011 (UTC) If possible, come to Mibbit. Shadowmaster 19:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) IT'S ME I'M NOT SM--'Evilkitteh' 21:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Alchemy I did make the page Alchemy. I just wasn't signed up at the time... ~Tamarui Hey, Slice, come to Mibbit. Shadowmaster 00:52, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Slicer, it's Beemaster I did get both your e-mails, and I'd like to thank you so much for helping me out with this, and I'm sorry I didn't reply sooner. I'll do some more research to fix the plot holes, and your prolouge is really awesome! Thanks a whole lot! BeeMasterFlash It's alright. I just got angry when I saw you thought I was pranking you. I should also apologize for yelling at you, I was in a bad mood at the time and I had just gotten home from school. Shadowmaster 01:17, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply and Sorry Right will do. I'll try my best to do the Main Page. Sorry about my depressingly gloomy attitude on Mibbit. I was feeling a bit down at the time, and I didn't mean to point names at you (If I did, that is, and if you were offended). I suppose I was just a bit down in the light that barely anyone remembers JoD anymore, and I really shouldn't have been acting like that. But anyways, I'm better now, and yes I do consider DR my finest and best achievement :D. BTW, I commented on ya blog. --Chicken Bond 09:14, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Questions I'm wondering if it would be allowed to create a css page for monobook, with your permission. The skin is rather dry and white, and for those who prefer a more wikipedia style format, it can be rather...dull. Also, I was wondering if it would be possible to edit the wikia.css code like on this wiki. As you can see, it has a link to recent changes, as well as an easy way to transfer from monobook to oasis. I'd like to know if this would be possible, especially the first. Varkanax39 22:14, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandal arriving. 97.89.57.221. Vandalized one of my pages. Shadowmaster 01:26, April 16, 2011 (UTC) You can un-check the "Leave redirect behind" box while moving pages to delete the old page. If that makes sense... You know, when it says suppressed in the recent changes? That happens when you un-check that box. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 05:20, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. I always check What Links Here first though. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Spoiler trouble, again.... Sorry to leave two messages but, my spoiler (User:ThatDevilGuy/ShowHide) is not working. It worked before, and nothing has changed. Unless it's Wikia Staff doing something, or you did something. :P --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Never mind. My browser just screwed up. --''ThatDevil ''(Skulpedia) 03:53, April 17, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll get to work on it. Jareroden97 23:07, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Quote Hi, I was wondering if it's customary on CBW to place a Quote template above the Infobox, or below it. Thanks, [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Recognition Award Congratulations! You've received one of my Recognition Awards! :D Enjoy! --Chicken Bond 05:35, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Deletion You're right; I should have known better, but all of my experience has been on canon Bionicle wikis, so I don't really have a good idea of what should be deleted. And I guess I did get a bit... enthusiastic. Sorry about that. ;-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] Help me? hi, uh, can you delete a bunch of pages of mine? I've decided to remove them from my storyline. Toa vs. Hunters, Altor, Icikron, Brunta, Walorkan, Zaeron's Blog Thanks. ODST! 00:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Wow! Great job getting those uncategorized pages all sorted out! I've added the wiki to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:04, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Widgets I created (what I think) is a pretty good Widgets page. Is it good enough quality to remain here? Just checking, as you deleted my last Widgets page. hello i have started a wiki and can you give me tips to make it populer like you do The picture link is not working.. :/ I saw your MediaWiki edit too, by the way. The big one in the top left. "Custom BIONICLE". Should of specified, sorry. Hiey Slice, what do you think of This? Join and compete! VNT ~ Talk to me! 13:07, April 24, 2011 (UTC)